Digital cameras may be incorporated in various types of mobile devices. Such digital cameras may be used to capture still images and/or videos comprising a plurality of sequential images. One type of mobile devices with digital cameras relates to devices manufactured in more than one part, such as sliding, folding or modular devices. Sliding and folding devices can have more than one camera operating separately or simultaneously.
The quality and properties of the captured images may be affected by use of various types of accessories for a camera. Some accessories may require careful alignment to affect camera performance, for example optical accessories such as lenses and focusing elements.